


Couple's Discount

by DigitalWitness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will invites Arthur and Merlin to go bowling. However they are denied a couple's discount for being gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple's Discount

"So do you want to go bowling with me and Freya this Friday? Couple's discount." Will and Merlin are walking through the hallway of Albion College, making their way to English class.

"I'll do anything with the word discount tacked at the end of it. Count Arthur and I in." Merlin steadies his books as people rush past him, causing him to stumble twice, and almost drop his stuff. The third time he's grabbed by the arm, and all his books tumble to the floor. He turns his head ready to yell at the prick who made him drop his stuff, when he meets those gorgeous blue eyes. “Oh. My bad. Sorry love.”

"Damn it Arthur. You're such a prat." Merlin leans in to kiss him. Arthur just smiles and kisses him back, then he picks up Merlin's books, insisting on carrying them to his class. 

"I’m leaving before the gayness burns my eyes out!" yells Will as he dashes off into the crowd. He turns around and makes a gagging gesture with his hands. Merlin flips him off.

"Why are you friends with him again?" asks Arthur. He settles to rest his left hand on the small of Merlin's back, somehow managing to carry three textbooks in the other hand. Arthur’s muscles were extremely flexed as he did so and Merlin wanted to take him right there in the middle of the hallway. Damn everyone else. 

"I ask myself the same thing all the time." He settles to lean into Arthur's side and they walk to Merlin's class. Along the way everyone smiles at them. They are pretty used to people looking at them, knowing it’s because they are one of the only gay couples at Albion who acted affectionate in public. And the fact that they were ridiculously attractive didn’t hurt either. Honestly, half the time they forgot other people cared so much, but then they’d catch someone gawking at them which never failed to weird them both out, especially when they hastily tried to put their phones away. Merlin guessed that they probably had a blog dedicated to them, it was borderline creepy.

"Oh. Arthur, Will invited us to go bowling with him and Freya this Friday. I accepted, plus there'll be couple's discounts." Merlin looks at him eagerly, and really was Arthur going to refuse him? "That sounds...fun."

"Don't worry when he's with Freya, he can be somewhat decent. It'll be fun going on a group date and all." Merlin winks at him and kisses him on the cheek. “See you later, love” He turns and enters the classroom.

Arthur had about three minutes to get to his business management class on time. Luckily Professor Gaius was pretty understanding, giving Arthur a slight nod when he entered 5 minutes late. Arthur blushed at the knowing smiles thrown at him by his classmates.

“I think you’re actually 30 seconds earlier than usual mate.” Gwaine gives him a pat on the back. “You have got it bad.” His smile is wide and he makes an obscene sexual gesture with his hands.

Arthur rolls his eyes and tells him to pay attention to the lecture.

\---

The bowling alley is pretty crowded. There are couples everywhere. They go to the front desk to sign up for a lane and get bowling shoes and bowling balls. The manager, Agravaine, according to his name tag, looks to be in his late forties. He has greasy black hair that reaches his neck. His lips are set in a perpetual grimace. 

Will approaches the man. "Hello sir. Can we get a lane? I believe you are offering couple's discounts today and we would really like to take advantage of that. I'll have one with my girlfriend Freya and another for the two lovebirds over there." He gestures towards Arthur and Merlin who are sitting on the bench by the wall. Merlin's head is resting on Arthur's shoulder and of course their hands are clasped.  

"Straight couples only. I'll give one to you and your girlfriend, but your friends over there are going to have to pay full price." answers Agravaine, then he turns to get their shoes.

"Hold the fuck up. What do you mean straight couples only? I’m pretty sure your sign outside says “couple’s” and they are definitely that. Give them a discount as well!" Will is furious. His eyes are bulging and he looks at Freya who is raging as well. 

“I’m sorry, but I am going to have to deny you that request. You should try _Strike Out_ down the street. I’m sure they cater to people like them.”

"Excuse me sir, but that’s bullshit. They are as much couples as my boyfriend and I are. I really think you should change your mind and give them the discount as well." Freya eyes were fierce and her body was shaking with anger. Will couldn’t keep himself from grinning at his tough ass girlfriend. “We would gladly go to _Strike Out_ to avoid dealing with narrow-minded assholes like yourself, but seeing as their prices are three times that of this place we simply cannot afford that luxury.”

At this point Will and Freya had drawn the eyes of many of the other couples in the room. Merlin finally realized something was off. He pulled Arthur along with him to see what was the matter.

"Is everything alright here guys?" Merlin looks at the manager and is shocked to see him being on the receiving end of such a disgusted look. “Do I know you from somewhere?” asks Merlin, clearly puzzled as to why the man was glaring at him.

“Fuck no. I don’t associate with aberrations like you.”

Arthur immediately surges to face the guy head on. Face only inches away from the man’s, speaking in his most posh and intimidating voice he says, "Is there a problem with which you would like to discuss, sir?"

Arthur's shoulders are back and his face is firm, if not a bit threatening. Merlin couldn't help, but notice how sexy he looked when he turned all tough guy. It was so like Arthur to turn pompous and arrogant when he was angry.

"Listen up sir. I don't normally get myself involved in altercations but you've managed to really piss me off. Have some fucking respect. Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that again or I swear I will personally teach you some manners. Now let's get out of here guys before I throw this asshole through the window."

"Hold on Arthur we’re not going anywhere. Excuse me, sir. Are you really refusing us because we are the same sex? What does that even have to do with bowling? We attend uni and we are pretty short on money, if you need a reason for us to be using the discount. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave your bigotted opinions to yourself, then I might let this all go as a big misunderstanding. Please have another employee help us out and we'll leave you alone."

Just then a women appeared walking out of the employee room. She had dark brown straight hair and friendly eyes. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing Mithian. These men just seem to think that the couple's discount applies to them. Obviously I refused them." Agravaine explained as casually as someone describing the weather.

Mithian’s eyes suddenly darkened. She began to raise her voice, "You have no fucking right to enforce such decisions! That was beyond out of line! You are fired!" She stands in front of him projecting such venom in her voice that the man cowers despite him being taller and bigger than her.

Agravaine stares at her in shock, sputtering out protests. Arthur gives him a satisfied grin and Merlin blows him a kiss. As a last attempt to save his dignity he throws a punch in Merlin's direction. Immediately Arthur deflects it and forces Agravaine's hands behind his back. Just a bit more pressure and he could have rendered them useless, but suddenly several hands were pulling him off of Agravaine. He struggled to get free, but was held back with more force.

"He's not worth it mate." says Will struggling to get control of Arthur's arms. Arthur is thrashing wildly and several of the other customers intervene to break up the fight. Security comes rushing in to diffuse the situation.

"Let me go Will I have to smash the fucker's face in."

"Trust me Arthur you can’t protect anyone in jail. I've been there."

"What the hell do you mean you've been there?" Says Freya. She also joined in to break apart the fight.

"Nothing too serious hun, just some minor fights, being Merlin's bodyguard and all."

"While I appreciate everyone's gallantry, I can defend myself. You guys treat me like some sort damsel in distress." pipes Merlin.

Merlin immediately goes to hold Arthur's face and check for injuries. "Thank you for defending me though, you damnably handsome man. Though I honestly could have taken him down without you interfering."

Arthur's chuckles and his eyes soften as he takes Merlin in his arms and kisses him. Merlin's lips are nice and pliant against his and he easily lets Merlin fill him with his kiss. His adrenaline from the almost fight slowly relaxes. "Yeah I wasn’t about to let you do that. I am the protective clotpole after all. Plus that asshole almost got one on you."

"Yeah, but my knight in shining armor stepped in."

Will and Freya join them. “Arthur. That sure was some of the quickest reflexes I’ve ever seen. Wow. Pretty impressive. Well done mate.” He pats him on the back and they exchange a rare display of mutual admiration.

“Yeah, well thank you guys for defending Merlin and I back there.” Arthur gives Freya a hug as well and she whispers in his ear, “Thank you for watching out for him.” He smiles and replies, “Always.”  

Mithian approaches the group. "I am so terribly sorry that this happened to you guys. I hope you won't think we are all like that despicable man. I assure you that your discount will be granted, actually I'll put it on the house. You shouldn't have to deal with such discrimination." 

"Thank you ma'm. Don't worry, you had nothing to do with that." replies Merlin.

Agravaine is escorted out by security guards, shouting homophobic slurs as he exits the premises and it takes all Arthur's self-control not to pummel that guy's face in.

“Ignore him, love.” Merlin whispers, grabbing Arthur’s hand and kissing the back of it.

Will shouts to Agravaine,”Fuck off mate and get your ass far away from us!”

“Let's bowl!" shouts Merlin as the doors shut behind Agravaine. The whole room cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a bit of Arthur's confrontation with Agravaine, only the part where I had formally written "lifestyle."


End file.
